


The ER, Halloween Night, Take 1

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Halloween Takes [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Silly Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny chance meeting in an ER in Ohio, on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ER, Halloween Night, Take 1

"Nice costume." 

He looks up, blue eyes wide and surprised. "My-" He looks down at himself; blue, white and red uniform, shield resting against his leg. "Oh my- It's Halloween." 

The woman smiles, a little confused. She has an ice pack on her arm, and a fading cut on her forehead. "Observant. I like that in a guy." 

He flushes. "It's been a long night." 

He's sitting in the waiting room of a hospital in Ohio, of all places (not that there's anything wrong with Ohio), waiting for his teammates to get patched up quickly so they can be on their way. So they can get back to the job at hand. 

This nice lady is petite, with long blonde hair and green eyes. He's not sure if she's just trying to be friendly because they're surprisingly the only people in the waiting room at 3 am the morning after Halloween, or if she's interested, but he' really hoping it's the former because he just can't deal with flirting just now.

"For you and me both," she sighs. "I'm waiting on my Sister." 

"Oh. I hope she's okay." 

"She's fine," the woman tells him, with a grin. "She's just a klutz." 

"Well, we can't all be blessed with swan-like grace," he says, grinning back. "I'm- I'm Steve." 

"Buffy." 

"Unusual. But a nice name." 

She laughs a little. "That was very polite." 

He frowns. "No I...I wasn't just being polite." 

She looks a little surprised and opens her mouth to respond but doesn't get the chance because Tony walks up, his armor back on, his helmet under his arm. 

"Ready?"

Steve looks up at him. "I am. Did they actually give you a clean bill of health or did you just waltz out because you're bored?" 

"Not telling," Tony says. He glances at Buffy and then back at Steve with a grin. "Why don't you get this lovely lady's phone number and then we can go?" 

Steve whirls back around to face Buffy and opens his mouth, but closes it again. She looks utterly stunned.

"Ohmygod that's not a costume." 

"Uh...well it is, it's just not a...not a Halloween costume," Steve tells her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Buffy purses her lips. "You really want my number?" 

"No! I mean- I mean I would- I mean I..." 

"He's nervous because you're pretty and he still can't figure out his cell phone," Tony interjects. 

"Not helping at all," Steve says. 

Buffy laughs a little and holds out a hand. "Phone." 

He hands it over and watches as she deftly types her number in and saves it. She hands it back to him and grins. 

"Bye, Steve." 

Steve shoves the phone back into his utility belt and gets to his feet, lifting his shield. "Bye, Buffy. Nice meeting you." 

As they walk off, she can hear them talking. 

"Buffy? Her name is Buffy?" 

"Tony. Just don't."


End file.
